deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Hater
Lord Hater is the main antagonist from the Disney animated series, Wander Over Yonder. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aku vs Lord Hater (Completed) * Lord Hater vs Darth Sidious (Completed by utahraptor77) * Lord Hater vs Bowser (Completed) * Jasper VS Lord Hater * Lord Hater VS King K Rool '''(Completed) * Lord Hater vs Mojo Jojo * Lord Hater VS Sans '''Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darkseid (DC) * Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Hyness (Kirby) * Kaos (Skylanders) * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Reaper (Overwatch) * Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Zim (Invader Zim) History It is said that before the events of Wander Over Yonder, Lord Hater was a ape who went by the name "Monkeyboy". After his spacecraft crashed onto a planet, Monkeyboy was stripped of his organic body, leaving him with only bones, however the electricity brought him back to life. After becoming a skeleton, he began commanding an army of watchdogs to conquer the galaxy, but accidentally made enemies : Wander and Sylvia. For some time, Hater tried desperately to get rid of the two in any way he could, whether it be by teaming up with his other rival, Brad Starlight, or building a doom arena. Unfortunately, this status quo was temporarily interrupted when Lord Dominator took one of his planets and attemped to destroy every existing planet in the galaxy, although he gained an obsessive crush on her after finding out she was a girl. Fortunately, he single-handedly saved the galaxy from her, but his hatred for Wander is still on to this day. Death Battle Info Powers/abilities * Cartoon physics, speed, and durability * Electrokinesis ** Can shoot green lightning from his hands ** Can power up physical attacks with his electrical powers. * Energy manipulation * Force-field generation * Teleportation * Flight * Superhuman strength Weaponry/arsenal *The skullship **Skullcrusher mode, which increases the skullship's speed and power, and makes it heavily armed. Feats * Power **Rampaged through Emperor Awesome's fist fighter army without any problem and threw his battle dinosaur off the planet. **Punched Emperor Awesome through a planet. **Chased Wander across a planet. **Treats maulings from Captain Tim, an arachnomorph (The WOY universe's equivalent of Xenomorphs) as if it were being playful. **Survived having his skullship blown up while inside. * Intelligence **Built the H.A.T.E.R.V (A car that was basically an oversized toy) by himself **Has extensive knowledge of gravity wells and thermodynamics **Used Wander as a distraction as part of his plan to save the galaxy. * Defense **Created a small planet sized shield that survived a drill that has destroyed countless planets. ***Grew said shield once everyone around him chanted to give him support. *Ultimately saved the galaxy from Lord Dominator. Faults/flaws/weaknesses *Can be harmed despite his durability *Despite his craftsmanship and astronomical studies, his smarts are only average. **Good at commanding his watchdog army, but has trouble forming effective battle plans. **Once thought that his watchdogs were robot dogs. **Commander Peepers is much smarter and competent than he is. *Can get depressed and demotivated very easily when someone talks down on him. *A missle launched from his skullship was easily countered by a lazer beam from Sour Dough's airship, who's place on the galactic villain leaderboard was much higher than Hater's. *Rampages forth without thinking, causing him to run into his opponent's attacks. *Lost a battle to Lord Dominator twice when attempting to take the (fake) ring of invincibility. *His Skullship's skullcrusher mode sacrifices so much armor that it can easily be taken down in one shot. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Disney Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Evil Counterparts